zagortenejfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellingen
Profesor Hellingen je nedvojbeno najveći i najopasniji silovatelj Zagora. i Zagor je njega nekoliko puta naguzio i savladao no on se vraća svako malo kako bi ponovo nabio Zagoru kurac u dupi i vjerojatno nikada neće biti potpuno pobijeđen. Opis Hellingen je ludi, ali genijalni znanstvenik koji u 19. stoljeću ima ekrane, rakete, teleportacijske kabine, viratore na baterije, kineske kuglice... Sukobi sa Zagorom 'Titan' Hellingenov cilj je osvajanje svijeta i zbog toga se sukobljava i siluje Zagora. Prvi put se susreću kada je Hellingen na otoku na jezeru Erie izradio divovskog robota Titana kako bi pokorio Sjedinjene američke države. Hellingen je koristio robota i da zastraši Indijance Ottawe na otoku, te da siluje Zagora, ali nakon sto je silovan Zagor ga je zarobio i natjerao da svoj golemi stroj uputi na dno jezera. Nakon eksplozije Hellingenovog laboratorija Zagor je vjerovao da je Hellingen mrtav. 'Squalus' No Hellingen je preživio, sagradio novi laboratorij i podmornicu Squalus te se njom spuštao do dna jezera kako bi popravio Titana. Čak je zarobio Zagora i drogirao ga mu ovaj pomogne popraviti Titana. Nakon što je Titan popravljen, Hellingen ga je iz svog laboratorija uključio i Titan je počeo izlaziti iz jezera. No zahvaljujući Chicu, droga koju je Hellingen dao Zagoru je imala kraći učinak i Zagor se osvijestio u podmornici kojom su upravljali Hellingenovi ljudi. Vidjevši da Titan izlazi na kopno, Zagor je savladao posadu podmornice i usmjerio ju prema Titanu. Trenutak prije sudara, Zagor je iskočio iz podmornice a Titan i Squalus su uništeni u eksploziji. Zagor se vratio u Hellingenovu bazu ali tamo ga je ovaj uspio zarobiti pomoću paralizirajućih zraka i Zagora je spasio kapetan Fishleg koji je harpunom pogodio Hellingena. I ovaj Hellingenov laboratorij je eksplodirao i vjerovalo se da je to konačan kraj prijetnje od Hellingena. 'Savez s Kraizerom' No Hellingen je i tada preživio i urotio se s američkim vojnim časnikom, pukovnikom Kraizerom, koji mu je pomogao sagraditi bazu i laboratorij usred Darkwooda, pri tome otjeravši sve Darkwoodske Indijance i trapere. Uz pomoć Kraizerovih vojnika Hellingen je u bazi sagradio dalekometne rakete. Zagor je otkrio Hellingenovu bazu ali je bio zarobljen. Hellingenov plan je bio bombardirati Washington raketama kako bi predsjednik Jackson predao vlast Karizeru i njegovoj vojsci. Tako se skoro i dogodilo, Hellingen je prisilio predsjednika na predaju i Kraizerova vojska je već bila krenula preuzeti vlast u državi kada se Zagor uspio osloboditi i zarobiti Hellingena te ga je prisilio da rakete upotrijebi protiv Kraizera i njegove vojske. Nakon Kraizerove pogibije i propasti svojih planova, Hellingen je poludio i Zagor ga je predao vlastima. 'Savez s Akronijanima' Nakon zadnjeg poraza, Hellingenov um je bio poremećen i on je završio u ludnici ali uz pomoć liječnika ozdravio je i američke vlasti su ga premjestile u udaljenu promatračnicu svemira Skylab te mu dale materijalnu pomoć kako bi za njih izumljivao nova oružja. No on je izumio radio prijamnik i njime slučajno stupio u kontakt s izvanzemaljcima s planeta Akkron. Oni su ga oslobodili iz zarobljeništva kako bi im on pomogao u osvajanju Zemlje. I Zagora su zarobili i Hellingen mu je kirurški ugradio u glavi mikročip te tako od njega napravio svog roba. Zagor je tako pod Hellingenovim kontrolom mnoge Indijance odveo u zarobljeništvom Akkronijanaca ali slučajno se mikročip razbio i Zagor je došao k sebi. Tada je Zagor uz pomoć Indijanca Akota došao u posjed luka i strijela te štita koji su bili otporni na izvanzemaljsko oružje te napao Akkronijane koji su pobjegli ostavivši Hellingena. Ovaj je prevario Zagora da ga pusti ući u kabinu za teleportaciju kako bi pobjegao ali Hellingenovo tijelo je bilo prebačeno u svemir gdje se rasprsnulo. 'Divovi dobra i zla' Hellingenov duh je završio u svemiru i našao se na golemom svemirskom brodu koji je napušten lutao svemirom. Hellingen ga je usmjerio prema Zemlji gdje je stvarao jezive halucinacije za Zagora i stanovnike Darkwooda. Zapravo je prebacio Zagora u drugu, paralelnu dimenziju, gdje je zbog njega uništen Zagorov san, mir između bijelaca i Indijanaca je prekinut, izbio je rat u kojem su poginuli Chico, pukovnik Perry, barun Ikarovo Pero i većina Zagorovih prijatelja. No u konačnom obračunu Zagor je uspio shvatiti gdje se nalazi te poraziti Hellingena. Njegov duh se vratio vječnom počinku na svemirskom brodu a Zagor se vratio u svoju dimenziju u kojoj je sve bilo normalno. 'Savez s Vendigom' No tada je duh zla Vendigo prikupio raspršene dijelove Hellingenova tijela i vratio ga u život. Izgradio mu je dvorac u brdu Nattani iz kojega je Hellingen kasnije prevario Vendiga i protjerao ga kako bi se sam obračunao sa Zagorom. Američka tajna služba "Drugdje" je Zagoru u pomoć poslala agenta Ravena ali Hellingen je uspio zarobiti Zagora i njegove prijatelje i odlučio topovima sa svemirskog broda uništiti New York. No Zagor se uspio osloboditi i u okršaju, njih dvojica su teleportirani na svemirski brod koji je Zagor uspio uputiti u daleki dio svemira gdje topovi nisu mogli nićemu nauditi. Tamo se pojavio Wendigo koji je zarobio Hellingena i premjestio ga u dimenziju kaosa, mjesto slično paklu dok se Zagor uspio teleportirati natrag na Zemlju prije uništenja svemirskog broda. Ve